Mists Warriors PPP presents:     Kitty's Angst !
by Mist Lionshade
Summary: heyy!Im back!This is just a funny thing that i made. This is the result of what happens when you are sugar high,Are watching PPP,and Reading warriors. This stars Crowfeather as angsty HP, Squirrelflight as Hermione, Graystripe as Ron, etc. SOoo funni! R


Hi people! This is reviewer's choice, so im doing this, then Bothering Tigerclaw (aka bothering snape) then Poitions class. Im posting this both as a second chappy and a new story all together. Ja ne! Enjoy! 

From,

Mist Loinshade

CASTING:

(_our favorite angsty cat was perfect for this role, so... angsty harry is...)_

**Crowfeather**

Graystripe as Ron

Tigerclaw as Snape

Hawkfrost as Filtch (or in my POV, Filth)

Squirellflight as Hermione

Scorge: (in gaster Mode) As voldy

Leafpool as herself

Brambleclaw: (in hyper mode) Dumbledore

Enjoy the randomness HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Crowfeather: Oh! Oo! Can i do the disclaimer?? 

Me:_**shocked, and suspicous**_um... sure, Crowy... I was going to give it to Leafpool since she didn't get to star in this, but , watever.. _I hand over paper._

_Crowfeather: Reading _Disclaimer: Sam doesnt own anything to do with Warriors, Hp, or PPP, but she does own the idea to start this series.and her Story Is NOT a LIST!! _Stops reading : _And... she does own an annoying cat named Redzy, Ashfur has A.M. Problems, AND CROWFEATHER IS NOT ANGSTY! MuaHaHaHaHa

_Crowfeather runs off with disclaimer, laughing histerically_

Me: Crowfeather? CROWFEATHER! GIVE IT BACK! IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY CAT, OR YOU NOT BEING ANGSTY, OR ABOUT ASHFUR! YOU ANGSTY CAT! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!

_I run after him with a shock collar, Ashfur running after us, hissing _

_Squirellflight comes into view, (she was watching the whole time) _

Squirrelflight:_ (accusing) _Ok, who gave Crowfeather sugar??

Graystripe: Um... ok... On with the SHOW!!!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Crowfeather: I feel cranky and pubescent today, and I doesn't know why.GRRR! Im going to take it out on people I like.

_Graystripe appears _

Graystripe: Hello, Crowfeather. What kind of Tomfoolery are we going to get up to today?

Crowfeather: No Tomfoolery today Graystripe, I'm sick of your dreadful speckled mug!

Graystripe: Why must you hurt me this way, Crowfeather?

_Squrrelflight appears_

Squirrelflight: yea, whats your problem, Crowfeather?

Crowfeather: No one likes me and my clan, My life sucks, I can't hold down a girlfriend, I'm surrounded by freaking cats and badgers all the time, what the F---!

Graystripe: But its Nature, Crowfeather, Cats and Badgers are part of Nature! (_Follows butterflys momentarily)_

Crowfeather: Well, I still have nightmares of Badgers eating my skin at night! I can't take it anymore! I Quit being a Warrior!

Graystirpe: _Gasp! _

Squirrelflight: but how are you going to save Leafpool from falling off that ledge, and, and , deafeating Scorge!

Graystripe: I thought Firestar Killed him...

_Scorge is seen far off_

Graystripe: he lives!!! HE LIVES!!!!!

Crowfeather: Fine, Graystripe, Its all up to you now.

Graystripe: b- but!

Crowfeather: Now Go!

_Nudges Graystripe where Scorge is._

Scorge: hey little kitty cat

Graystripe: u-uh-uh-uh- _shivers in fright_

_Scorge: ( In gansta mode )_What? You wanna piece of me, huh? Huh?

_Graystripe flees_

Scorge: yea, you run away

Graystripe: I cant do it!

Squirrelflight: Its Ok, Graystripe, you tried your best!

Leafpool: Help! I am an inch away from a Horribly painful death in the deep dark gorge! Heeeelp!

_Cats completely ignore Leafpool_

Graystripe: Whats Crowfeather doing?

_Hitting head against den_

Crowfeather: Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst (etc)

Squirrelflight: have'nt you realized he has been kinda off today...

Graystripe: isn't he always like that??

Squirrelflight: not this bad

Graystripe: Maybe he's fallen in love...

Squirrelflight: AGAIN????

Graystripe: Or maybe he needs a hug!

Crowfeather: I dont need a hug!

Graystripe: give me a hug, Crowfeather! 

Crowfeather: No! Dont be a perv! I dont want a hug!

Graystripe: Huggy!!!!!

_Tries to hug Crowfeather, Crowfeather pushes him away_

Crowfeather: I can hurt you! 

_They fight_

_Tigerclaw comes into view_

Tigerclaw: What is this rumpus?

Graystripe: Crowfeather hit me! 

Crowfeather: Graystripe invaded my personal bubble! 

Tigerclaw: I think some sever punishment is in order

Crowfeather and Graystripe: Oh No!

Tigerclaw: you shall be dragged by your tails by a drunken Hawkfrost to the highledge, with a adder and a killer hyper fox, and then hes gonna-

_Wands appear out of nowhere ( I blame plot holes!!! PLOT HOLES!!!!)_

Crowfeather and Graystripe: Postylunickus Hyferlidge!

_Some weird spell goes on Tigerclaw_

Tigerclaw: wha... who...where...um, im...just, a ...gonna go now.

_Tigerclaw, bewildered, dissapears_

_Brambleclaw appears_

Brambleclaw: haahahahahhahaa that was great, guys!

Graystripe: Thanks, Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw: do you still feel more of that Kitty's Angst, Crowy

Crowfeather: I think I can appreaciate life a lot more now!

_Leafpool comes into view_

Leafpool: You were suppost to save me! _Hello_??

Crowfeather: umm... yea... about that...

Brambleclaw: Well, thats fantastic!!!

Squirrelflight: Whats that smell??

Graystripe: Its Leafpool's favorite herbs of all

_Everyone laughs of histerics, then, slowly, Brambleclaw goes into the sky_

Crowfeather: Quick, make a wish

THE END


End file.
